


烧木头

by RiveRyoRi



Category: Jane Eyre - Charlotte Brontë
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiveRyoRi/pseuds/RiveRyoRi
Summary: 预警！自我感觉这篇非常变态。这篇里面的简爱很坏很坏，不要上升原作品原人物，仅仅是一个突如其来的脑洞。如果你对简爱和罗切斯特的爱情或者简爱的人格有信仰，请不要继续看了。





	烧木头

**Author's Note:**

> 预警！
> 
> 自我感觉这篇非常变态。  
> 这篇里面的简爱很坏很坏，不要上升原作品原人物，仅仅是一个突如其来的脑洞。  
> 如果你对简爱和罗切斯特的爱情或者简爱的人格有信仰，请不要继续看了。

我听到了，我不傻、不聋，这里藏着另外一个夜里的女人。我擅长自欺，但好奇心领我去那阁楼。皮鞋跟和地面的碰撞多响，我干脆扯去脑部神经？不想让这些叩击在我脑子里嗡嗡地晃。

她的嘴唇没有血色，和白色帷帐下白色床单一样淫荡地发着皱。她没有力气，看来饭都没给好好吃，我一踢，她就滚到地上去了，锁链擦着地发出钝响。就是这里吗？哪里都有这样的床，病死的海伦被人从床上抱走留下的也是这样的人形痕迹，像坠楼身亡事后现场：白色、框。今晚不知情的罗切斯特先生，被我点火又拿水狠狠浇湿的罗切斯特先生，见我不寻常的乖顺，顺势就亲上我自己刚咬过的嘴唇，唇齿会交流，我要他抱我到床上，要他捆住我、把白色睡衣往上拉、乱糟糟全部堆在手臂，我说，哦，先生，不要露出这样无辜稚嫩的表情，我知道您喜欢这样。他还是微笑，蒙在鼓里的他以为我才是蒙在鼓里的那个，于是熟练的鼓棒猛探进来，鼓面塌陷，碎裂恰好，捅进来、捅进来，我的鼓面是肉做的，割不伤你的鼓棒。

他的睡脸多满意，我轻松从早已被摇得松垮的布带中脱手，睡衣方便，瞬间滑下，包裹好我年轻的身体。我提着油灯，回去见她。这也真烦，没穿鞋子就发不出白日里皮鞋的干燥声响，给她得少了多少惊吓。

趴在地上的你应该听到了吧，他操我就像操你一样。你富有，但你知道他会叫你什么吗？疯子。疯婆娘。他叫我什么？不错不错，自尊自爱的女人。我多自尊自爱，只让他操。你也只让他操？难道不是已经不是了吗？你现在趴着露出的惨白屁股算什么？难道不是我操的？你脖子上的暗红草莓是谁种的？难道不是我一个个啃咬的？你干瘪的身体居然舒服滑腻，但你猜他明天看到你这副样子会说什么？他控制一切，你却在他不知道的时候和不知道的人苟且，而这个人你都不知道她的名字。你只会说：你的女人操了我。而他会气得胡子都抖起来：疯子，她都不知道有你。

他会娶我。啊？你还有表兄弟？嗯，我要好好想想。到底是假意出走呢，还是乖顺留下呢？啊。果然还是让他想我更好呢，我大发慈悲，不夺走你人生这最后几个月的快乐，他对我的欲火会把你囚禁更甚，比如把你绑在那边拿把破旧木椅子上，屁股蛋子挪到靠背，紧紧挤出，操到这椅子断裂。对呀，他可以把你放到这所有的木制结构上，压迫、锁住，直到房间里所有带你身上霉味的木头都散架，然后他连裤子都不提，点起一把火，你就死了。你死了也无法翻案，你知道为什么吗？嗯？嗯？不对不对，我之前提示过了啊，因为你是：疯。子。

我早就说过我嫉妒他的眼睛，“光是你的眼睛就让我无地自容了”，我是这么对他说的。他为了挽回得万无一失，还可以借火伤眼，或者呢？按他的软弱个性，装作一个瞎子。我则负责陪他演一出“你是谁？是我的简爱吗？”的动人戏码。

嗯嗯。不要哭，放心，你死了，他也不会好过的。我会把这瞎眼残废捆在同样的白色帷帐下、淫荡床单上，拿烧死你的木炭操他，操进他的黑心屁眼。带倒刺的木头？啊啊，不至于，来日方长嘛，伤了他的小肠道，还得我给他擦屁股。不过放心，我会拿他流出来的屎尿说事，捂嘴问他：怎么尿了这么多？拉了这么多呢？你猜他会怎么说？我也觉得好奇呢。他擅长借口，擅长伪装，他会用什么表情，怎么拉下他引以为豪的男人的尊严就像他无数次拉下他的裤子，求我操他。会不会说，简爱，我的好简爱，不要嫌弃我，快点可怜可怜你的先生吧。


End file.
